1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push-type switch module, and particularly relates to a moisture-proof push-button switch module.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are popularly applied to daily living due to commercial and industrial progress. Hence, switch is an important component of electronic device to control the functions of the electronic device. In the general environment, the switch does not need to use the design of waterproof function. However, for high-level electronic device, the switch needs to use the design of waterproof function with different grades.
However, most of push-type switches do not have any waterproof function in business situations. Hence, most push-type switches may get rusty easily due to the environment. For example, when water or moisture enters the push-type switch, the circuit of the push-type switch may rust and cause a short circuit. This reduces the service life and the work efficiency of the push-type switch.
In order to achieve water resistance, the push-type switch of the prior art uses a flexible water proof sheath disposed around its outer surface. However, the flexible waterproof sheath may become rubbed off and brake easily after a long time of use of the push-type switch, and the circuit of the push-type switch would become rusty under the effect of water or moisture and cause a short circuit. In addition, the flexible waterproof sheath of the prior art does not have a telescopic portion to protect the curved portion and the corner portion of the push-type switch. Thus, the flexible waterproof sheath may easily become rubbed off or broken after long time usage.